


Mortality

by MindBlank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Implied homophobia, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindBlank/pseuds/MindBlank
Summary: The most basic rule in life is to be careful what you wish for.What’s important to remember, is we were all created from dust.From dust we had come, and from dust we shall return.





	Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> Link to cover for story- https://www.deviantart.com/kuro-kasia/art/Mortality-762501702?ga_submit_new=10%3A1536024397
> 
> I'll insert the image ones i figure out how to add images :P

**_P_** ** _ROLOGUE_ ** _**-  Dust to dust**_

 

_**The most basic rule in life is to be careful what you wish for.** _

_**What’s important to remember, is we were all created from dust.** _

_**From dust we had come, and from dust we shall return.** _

_**An important lesson to learn is we all die one day. That death is inevitable.** _

_**But what of those who cheat Death?** _

_**Well, death isn’t a good sportsman, and Death doesn’t appreciate losing its prize.** _

_**The grim reaper always gets what it wants, or else.** _

_**After all, there is such a thing as a fate worse than death.** _


End file.
